The View From the Corner
by chewinggumandpencils
Summary: Ron is watching Hermione and Krum dance and isn't too happy about it... One-shot, might make it into a two part, not sure.


_A/N: Hey guys! This is just a random one-shot that I came up with. It's in Ron's POV._

_Just remember, I'm VERY big on following canon. So, hear this one out, ok?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I promise I'm not JK. :D (too overused? Maybe...)_

* * *

><p>I was seeing red.<p>

Here I was, supposed to be celebrating, at a party for Merlin's sake, yet all I could think about was them.

It was all my bloody fault.

I was sitting, away from the crowd. Everyone else was too busy focusing on Ginny's newly announced pregnancy to care about me sitting in a corner. It was nice to have some peace, I guess, after everyone spending the last few weeks generally making sure I was ok. Making sure I wasn't going to do something rash and mess everything up. And I had been. But seeing this was too much. Watching the two of them dancing, chatting, having fun.

I should have asked her to the Yule ball. That would have solved everything. I should have done it sooner. But I was a stupid teenager, too obsessed with girls in general to see the one sitting next to me. And this was my punishment. Having to sit here, at her wedding, watching them dance. Her and Krum. The bloody idiot.

That's the only thing that you could see from this corner. Well, sure, there were other people off on the sides. And there was the food over there. But, from this corner, the only thing straight ahead was them. The sight of them dominated my vision, essentially blocking anything else out.

I used to like him. I was a huge fan of his, back before he took Hermione to the Yule ball. Back before he made her fall in love with him. I wish I still had that miniature figure. I'd love to tear more than just its arm off. It could use a few missing limbs.

Instead, I get to watch those limbs around her. Well, two of those limbs. His legs are supporting him. But, if he didn't have legs, I wouldn't have to watch them dance. My hands clenched around my glass of butterbeer. I would have Firewhisky, but Harry had stopped me.

I shouldn't have left when we were hunting horcruxes. I just gave her all that time to obsess over Krum. He's not even that great. Can't even walk straight. I'm surprised he can dance.

Look at them, whispering to each other. Merlin, now she's laughing. How I love her laugh. Why must he be the one to enjoy it?

I can't take it. It's too much. I could handle seeing them dancing, but now she's laughing? I can't do this. My hand starts moving towards my wand.

"Hey mate." Harry walks over and sits next to me. I relax my hand. "I finally managed to get away from your mum. She's a bit too excited about Ginny. It's like she's never had a grandchild."

I try to laugh, but it comes out harshly. Harry, of course, notices.

"What's wrong, Ron?"

I can't even say it out loud. To say it out loud would be to acknowledge it. To acknowledge it would be to accept it. And I can never accept this. I simply nod in their direction, nod towards where they're still dancing, having the time of their lives.

Harry sighs. "Ron, don't you think it's about time to let that grudge go? Get over it, Viktor took her to the Yule ball. It's time to let it go. There's nothing you can do now."

I snapped. "She hasn't even been spending time with me lately." I hissed, trying not to draw attention, "Every time I've tried to spend time with her in the past two weeks it's either been 'Oh, I have to do stuff for the wedding' or 'I'm meeting up with Viktor'" I said his name in a falsetto, mocking it, "'or with Harry or with Ginny but never with you!'"

Harry looked taken aback. "Calm down, mate."

"Who are you to tell me to calm down? You've been the same! Every time I walk into the room, you stop talking! Haven't these last few weeks been bad enough without all of you acting paranoid around me?"

"I knew it would all go to your head eventually." Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Look, you'll just have to trust me."

I turned to face him. "Why should I? Here you are, telling me to get over Krum and Hermione, but you're making me watch them dance. Here you are, telling me to calm down, but you've been keeping secrets and avoiding me these past few weeks."

"What do you want me to do, mate?"

"I want an explanation."

Harry put his arm on the table and leaned his head against it. "I promise you'll get one."

"Now." I pull out my wand and point it at him.

Harry puts his hands up. "Calm down, Ron. Put that down." I stare at him. He looks at me, seemingly assessing the situation. "Fine. Have it your way. You're right. We have all been acting weird and keeping secrets. Ginny and Hermione are going to kill me for telling you this, but I guess I'd rather prolong my life a bit more."

I lowered my wand, keeping my gaze on him. Refusing to look over to where THEY were dancing.

"Hermione's been setting something special up for you."

"Well, why does that require all of you ditching me to spend time with" I jerked my head towards Krum and Hermione, "him?"

"Ah, I'm afraid that I cannot say without truly fearing for my life. As intimidating as having you pointing a wand at my throat is, I'm confident I could take you. Ginny and Hermione together? I don't stand a chance."

I had to give him that much. Going against an angry Hermione and an angry and pregnant Ginny was something I would not wish on most, let alone my best mate.

I slumped back against the chair. The song was finally ending and Hermione and Krum were pulling away from each other. They moved away from the dance floor to the side and started talking. I could see Hermione shooting glances at me.

I could tell Harry was watching me. After sitting there in silence for a while, Harry spoke up.

"Ron, let it go. You have to accept it. If they want to, they will dance together. If they want to talk, let them. Merlin knows what Hermione would do to you if you try to interfere like you did at the Yule ball." Harry stood up and put a hand on my shoulder. "Besides, she married you, mate."

And, with that, Harry walked away.

* * *

><p><em>AN: What do you think? I posted this one without having my beta look it over, so there might be a few more errors than usual... I hope it's still ok..._

_Let me know what you thought!_

_Also, I have a poll on my profile to decide which Speak Now one-shot I'm going to do next. (If you don't know what I'm talking about, you should read some more of my stories! *shameless self promotion* :D)_

_In case you are wondering, the thing that Hermione was planning for him was getting tickets to some sort of big Quidditch thing and him getting to meet the players and a bunch of stuff, which is why she was spending so much time with Ginny and Krum._

_Reviews make me happy. Just fyi._


End file.
